Snow In The Desert
by Godell
Summary: Sequel to Deception. Rukia and Ichigo enter Las Noches to get some answers, but find that Gin has other plans for Rukia. Snow can fall in the desert. Some people walk a fine line between being a simple plaything and being...more. SEE NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow In The Desert**

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just this plot. The title "Snow In The Desert" belongs to the J-Pop singer MELL.

Door Number Two

--

Rukia tore through the halls of Las Noches, Ichigo at her side.

They had arrived in Hueco Mundo three days before, thanks to Urahara's handy "in case something came up" portal to the world of the Hollows. It was a grey, dismal place—Rukia knew that if either Ichigo or herself had gone alone their various grievances would have eaten them alive. Together they could at least hold each other up above their grief, and march forward.

That was how they had entered Aizen's fortress—aptly named Las Noches, or "The Night" according to Urahara. A rather ironic name since the large fortress itself was pure white.

The millions of passages were confusing even to Rukia, and soon the bleached-white walls became dull and were only given cursory glances. She stopped checking for traps after the twenty-fifth empty passage. She knew she would regret that later.

--

"Rukia, we're not lost, are we?" Ichigo's deadpan voice brought Rukia back to her senses as she stood staring at three open doors, each one equally innocent-looking.

"Possibly."

Ichigo's curse was politely washed away from Rukia's Noble Etiquette mind, and she smirked. Ichigo was never one for being subtle.

She paced between the three doors, peering into the darkness within them and the identical stairways that led down into what looked like brightly lit rooms. From what she could see of them, the rooms looked identical as well—meaning that whatever stairway they took, the outcome would be the same. There was no aura of powerful traps, not even a mouse trap.

Possibly.

Rukia turned to Ichigo, who was scowling down at the stairway on the left. "Ichigo, why don't we each take a door? That way, we can figure out which one is which."

"What if there's traps down them?" Ichigo asked, looking bored instead of worried.

Rukia cast a protective Kido spell on them both to ward off that possibility. "There. Now there's nothing to worry about."

Ichigo grinned and gave her the thumbs up as she settled on the middle door. "Okay, on the count of three!"

"One…" Rukia said calmly, as she felt a rush of gratitude for her friend's willingness to follow her into enemy territory.

"Two…" Ichigo was grinning even wider than before, Rukia noted with an inward chuckle—perhaps he was also there for the fight as well.

"Three!" Ichigo shouted, and they both rushed down the stairs, grasping the railings tightly as they went…

…And seconds later, they were greeted by a burst of confetti and a mocking "Welcome, Rukia dear, and Strawberry, to our humble abode…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this plot and techinically Sode no Shirayuki and Shinso.

**Chapter Two- Zanpakuto**

--

_Sode no Shirayuki—known by a certain zanpakuto he had contact with as simply "Yuki"—always found his wielder's attitude toward Gin Ichimaru to be rather odd._

_Yuki knew that Rukia Kuchiki had a deep-rooted fear of the Captain, but wasn't sure why his form had been changed so abruptly to include silver hair—a unique trait of Gin's. He still had the blue scarf that signified Byakuya Kuchiki, the lightening-shaped tattoos on his chest from Renji Abarai, and the grey-blue eyes of Kaien Shiba, but the new additions surprised him. _

_Soul Reaper's zanpakuto were a part of their souls, and if a Soul Reaper valued his or her loved ones above themselves, then their zanpakuto would sometimes take on certain characteristics from their wielder's loved ones. _

_So why was Gin Ichimaru suddenly added to the list?_

_The Nights came._

_Yuki saw the moon above him shine impossibly bright on that first night—a white supernova—as Rukia succumbed to her grief and despair and let hope in, no matter what the price. It was incredible to watch Rukia's mind be overcome by a desire for fulfillment that Yuki had never before seen in her. He had to cover his eyes with his long, white sleeves as the stars seemed to burst into fireworks. _

_The rain which usually doused Rukia's soul all but vanished, making Yuki somewhat pleased. _

_Then the second night, a new being arrived in the area he resided in—an ice palace with a moon instead of a sun lighting his world. _

_Yuki stared at the lanky, androgynous being with the wide smile and storm-grey eyes. Its skin was almost as pale as his was, clothed in a sleeveless white tunic and what Yuki suspected was a black loincloth. Its hair, the same silver color as its master's, was tied back in a ponytail. _

"_I'm Shinso." The being grinned and held out his hand—the slick baritone was unmistakably male. "Our wielders have…'met' before." _

_Yuki shivered at the abnormally-long nails Shinso exhibited, but took his hand anyway. "Sode no Shirayuki."_

_Shinso cocked his head to one side. "Soda no…? That's a bit long. Why don't I just call you Yuki instead?"_

_Before Yuki could object Shinso was closer. He had never been in such personal contact with another zanpakuto before. At the very least he had battled occasionally against Zabimaru (Renji's zanpakuto) or Kaien's (the name of that dead one still hurt). This was feeling…intimate._

"_That's fine, Shinso. Perfectly fine." _

_--_

_Zanpakuto, unlike Soul Reapers, have no real inhibitions when it comes to intimacy. _

_Once one got right down to it, the innermost soul of a person has no real gender: it shifts at will. Gender has no meaning for zanpakuto—they simply are._

_So Shinso and Yuki did as their wielders did: Yuki molded with Shinso, sharing the innermost parts of Rukia's heart and mind, while Shinso absorbed it all with a smile. It was a more powerful version of what Rukia and Gin were performing in the physical world, and it was clear that it still resonated throughout the wounds in Rukia's heart…even if she had no real inkling of what was going on between the two of them. After all, the conscious mind normally has little contact with their innermost, subconcious selves. _

_And when Yuki was left alone in his wielder's despair, he had no idea what to do. _

_Gin had broken Rukia's resolve, that much was certain—but Shinso had not done the same. No, Shinso had materialized in front of him and had only given him a brief farewell before vanishing again. _

_He hadn't even brushed Yuki's hair out of his eyes._

_That hurt more than Yuki would ever admit. After all, weren't he and Shinso lovers? He thought lovers were supposed to stand by each other for all of eternity—no matter what happened to their wielders' relationship. They were supposed to stand together._

_They had even placed a bet on how many tries it would take before Rukia cooked something remotely edible. It wasn't easy for Yuki to admit Rukia's faults—in his opinion, she didn't really have any—and for him to have bet on something like that…It was a relationship that couldn't be broken so easily._

_So when Yuki realized that Rukia was training him to fight against the very person he still cared for, the soul of the one who had betrayed her…He decided to wait things out, to see what Rukia's general plan was before—and for that matter, _if_—he did indeed oppose her._

_Then he sensed Shinso's presence for the first time in months, and that plan flew straight out the window. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Pleasantries **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gin chuckled as Rukia and Ichigo stared blankly at the fluttering pieces of blue confetti floating down from above.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? We've been waiting for you, after all." Gin chided, extending his arms as though embracing the room.

Aizen sat on his white throne, overlooking the scene with quiet amusement. Tousen stood below him, scowling as per usual. Meanwhile, the Espada stood quietly in front of Aizen's large throne, staring at Rukia and Ichigo with curiosity, amusement, or for other more unseemly reasons.

Rukia was the first to recover. She pointed a shaking finger at the Espada, her dark-blue eyes wide.

"Are—are those the Espada…?" she whispered, clenching her teeth.

Gin smiled. "Good guess, Rukia dear. Yes, these are the legendary Espada: Barragan Luisenbarn."

The old matriarch nodded.

"Stark."

The disheveled-looking man yawned.

"Hallibel." Not even a blink from her.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer."

The small pale man stuffed his hands into his pockets. His gaze focused briefly on Ichigo for a moment, then closed his eyes in disapproval.

"Nnoitra Jiruga."

The angular creature sniggered and revealed the "5" tattoo on his tongue. Gin felt Rukia's Spiritual Pressure rise slightly and couldn't help but laugh inwardly.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

The teal-haired man grinned wickedly at Ichigo, who in turn scowled back.

"Hmm…Zommari Leroux is 'absent' today…" Gin frowned briefly for a moment and continued his introductions.

"Our head scientist, Szayel Aporro Grantz."

The pink haired man smiled briefly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Gin briefly wondered whether that was natural or whether his "brother" dyed it for him every morning. But then, he knew he wasn't one to talk.

"Aaroniero…A?" Gin wasn't in the mood to waste time on pronunciation.

Cue a familiar burble of irritation from the masked Espada standing beside Szayel.

"And lastly, Yammy."

The large fat man grunted.

Gin's grin grew wider. "Everyone, this is Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. They're our…_guests _for the moment." He snapped his fingers. "Make sure the dear Strawberry feels at home, won't you?"

In a flash (no pun intended) Grimmjow and Nnoitra had Ichigo in a frogmarch behind Aizen, who was looking rather pleased with himself. Taking Rukia firmly by the hand, Gin lead her away from her companion, who was struggling to break free.

"Ichigo! _Ichigo!_" Rukia cried, writhing in Gin's grasp.

"Now, now, Rukia. He'll be perfectly fine with Captain Aizen. After all, he just wants to have a chat with him."

Rukia rolled her eyes and glared at him. "He had _better _be all right."

Gin nodded absently. "Of course, of course. Ah, here we are." He opened a large white door that led to a parlor of sorts, also white.

Walking over to a table which had already been set with tea and honey cakes, Gin pulled out a chair for Rukia and took the chair opposite her. He folded his hands on his lap and smiled indulgently at her flustered and angry expression.

"So then, _Ichimaru, _what do you want?" Rukia growled, not touching the teacup in front of her.

Gin continued to smile, sending out a faint tendril of Spiritual Pressure and tickling her leg with it. Her breath hitched and a pink flush came to her face as the tendril slithered up to her knee, squeezing slightly and emitting a brief flash of pleasure not her own.

"Ah, right to the point as always, _Miss Kuchiki_." (Two could play at the game of formalities). "In short, I want to teach you how to achieve bankai."

"Why would I want you to—"

Gin didn't let her finish her sentence, instead sending out another tendril and brushing it past her cheek. He didn't move, instead simply watching as beads of sweat began to roll down her neck. Rukia's hands began to clench and unclench as the second tendril sent out a brief flash of how he had last seen her when they slept together.

"Yes?" Gin asked innocently, his eyebrows raised. "I'm not sure you have any choice, Miss Kuchiki. In fact, your Strawberry—"

"—Ichigo." Rukia replied calmly, despite her obvious discomfort.

Gin continued to smile, and the first tendril flashed an old Rukia-centric fantasy of his into her mind. She ground her teeth together in frustration.

"…Your _Strawberry _will be undergoing similar training from Captain Aizen. You'll be able to see him often enough, if you behave."

Rukia's brow furrowed—she was clearly trying to think of a means of escape. Gin allowed a hint of impatience to seep through the two tendrils he had created.

Rukia's frown turned into a small smirk. "May I offer one condition, Ichimaru?"

Gin inclined his head. "Why of course, Miss Kuchiki. What do you have in mind?"

"As part of our curriculum, teach me how to use this technique you're using now." Rukia took a sip of her tea for the first time, gazing at him with a hint of confidence.

Gin stared at her for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"Certainly, Miss Kuchiki. I do believe we have an accord."

The tendrils vanished a second later, leaving Rukia obviously relieved. However, Gin knew the emotions he had shown her would bubble to the surface of her mind later.

Gin raised his cup in cheers.

"To reunions?"

Rukia smiled coolly. "To reunions."

They clinked their cups together and downed the contents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone, I'm sorry this chapter was so late—things have been getting rather hectic. However, next week I will be updating more frequently. **

**Thank you for your patience!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this plot.

**Chapter Four-Rest Before The Storm**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia found herself being led toward her living quarters by the odd grey-eyed Espada named Stark, who was moving ahead of her like a man in a trance.

"Your new clothes are on the bed, by the way, Miss." Stark commented lazily, scratching the back of his head. "Ulquiorra checked them for the proper fit before you came. After all, you'll be staying here for awhile."

"I see." Rukia said simply, not betraying any emotion. "That's good to know."

No one in this hellhole would see her tremble. Not once.

Stark suddenly halted and pointed lazily to a large white door. "This is your quarters. I hope you find it well. Since this is my area of Las Noches, well…" The man's lips curled slightly. "Let's just say that a good rest is the first priority here."

Rukia smiled in return and nodded her thanks, pushing the door open. Stark's Spiritual Pressure vanished as soon as the door closed behind her.

The first room consisted of a large white couch, a strange contraption that looked like a cross between a boom box and a record player, a small window high above Rukia's head, a large maroon carpet, and various blue cushions scattered here and there.

The sudden colors threw Rukia off balance for a moment, but she soon regained her composure. Upon further inspection of the other four rooms that made up her living quarters, Rukia discovered that Stark had been right: his area was made for relaxation.

The bathroom _would _have been ordinary if not for several scented-candles in holders placed around the room; the living room would have been unremarkable if not for the white leather daybed at its center and the medium-sized bookshelf propped up against the wall.

The bedroom itself was made for a Noble (unsurprisingly, as _every _Espada knew of Rukia's status): the canopy bed was made of cherry wood and the blue sheets were a mix of soft silk and sturdy cotton. The pillows were already plumped enough for Rukia's head to sink comfortably into —something Rukia planned to do immediately.

Rukia yawned and stared down at the carefully-folded pile of clothes in front of her. Naturally they were white, just like most of Las Noches. The obi was a jade-green, and very beautiful. The rest of the uniform consisted of a simple white shirt with large slits on the sleeves, leaving her arms from the elbows down visible to anyone who bothered to look, and a pair of black hakama with white trim.

Sleepily she pulled the clothes on and collapsed on the bed, closing her eyes to the world.

--

(Rukia knew this was Ichimaru's dream, because in this dream she was fragile-looking).

_She is a young Soul Reaper Academy student, dutifully taking care of books in the library. Her red and white uniform looks oddly form-fitting in certain areas, baggy in others. It is clear she is working hard. _

_(It was rather odd, seeing herself through someone else's eyes. It made her want to scour herself with soap and water, but also made her curious.)_

_Ichimaru moves closer to her, his lieutenant's badge seeming to glow in the sunlight. A book falls, Rukia moves to pick it up—_

_Ichimaru catches her deftly, gazing down at her with his usual smile. He is reflected in her eyes, a strong and imposing person. They stare quietly at each other for a moment, breathing softly._

"_Would you like me to help?" Ichimaru asks politely, setting her down carefully on her ladder again._

_In this dream, Rukia has met Ichimaru before—but this is the first time they have been alone together. Rukia is very reserved as she nods her thanks, collecting her books again and setting them in their rightful positions. Ichimaru helps, his hand brushing hers briefly as he reaches up with his long skinny arms and puts the books where they belong. _

_Soon the work is done, and Rukia climbs back down from her ladder, looking quietly pleased with her work. Ichimaru continues to smile as Rukia gazes up at him, her expression more curious than fearful this time._

_She stands on tiptoe and, her heartbeat rapidly increasing (the library seems to fill with the drumbeat) she kisses him. _

"_Renji wants to meet me by the training ground," she says solemnly, marching briskly past him. _

_Ichimaru lets her take a few more steps before he easily wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She blushes slightly and stares up at him, her eyes wide._

"_Your beloved Renji can wait a little longer, can't he?" Ichimaru asks, pulling her gently into the dimmer areas of the library... _

--

Rukia jolted awake, her eyes wide.

The room was cold, and she tugged the blankets closer to her. The dream had left a bitter taste in her mouth—much like those tendril things Ichimaru had employed that evening.

Suddenly there was a crackling noise above her. Glancing up quickly, Rukia realized it was an intercom.

"Miss Rukia, Lord Ichimaru is ready to begin your first training session. Be sure you are dressed and ready." Stark's voice was calm as the intercom fizzed into silence.

Rukia nodded and looked around for a comb, her toes tingling from the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the slow updating lately—I'm working on an original story (more of a novel), and am in the editing process. Since the book is 163 pages long currently, it'll obviously take awhile to finish. Thanks for being so patient!**

**Chapter Five—Training Begins**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good morning, Rukia. I'm glad to see you're up and about so soon." Gin said politely, stepping forward and ushering her inside his training room.

It was identical to an underground cavern: purple stalagmites and stalactites were located around the room, the floor was unstable with lumps of stone poking out of the ground, and the area was lit by a single blue lantern that was about the size of a beach ball—and of a similar shape.

"The bathroom is on the left"—Gin pointed to a tunnel nearby—"and the kitchen is on the right. I believe that will be all you will need in here, as well as a blanket or two." He grinned at Rukia's wary expression. "Don't _worry, _Rukia, I'm not about to trouble you in this situation. We have much important business to do. Besides, I know that I'm hardly the love of your life right now."

"You don't sound surprised." Rukia said with a smirk, resting her hand on Sode no Shirayuki's hilt.

Gin shrugged and copied her gesture. "You know by now that I am a man of odd tastes. But the betrayal of Soul Society was more than you think."

Gin eyed the uniform Rukia now wore, and briefly wondered whether or not she was planning to go search for the Strawberry anytime soon. She would have a hard time finding him—when Aizen wanted to talk to someone in private, he made sure that no one would disturb him and his "guest". He had heard Aizen talking to Szayel about possibly creating a "child" by way of Strawberry and Rukia's DNA.

He found the idea disturbing, particularly since the Strawberry had the hormonal instincts of a guppy.

He chuckled and brought himself back to the present. Rukia was staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"What're _you _laughing at, you snake?" Rukia growled, fidgeting beneath his gaze.

Gin shrugged his shoulders again. "Nothing of too much importance. Now, let's start the training, shall we?"

Before Rukia could reply, Gin had drawn Shinso from its sheath. "Draw your zanpakuto, Rukia dear," he instructed smoothly, getting into a fighting stance.

Rukia drew Sode no Shirayuki in a trice, flash-stepping forward. Gin easily spun out of her reach, knocking her feet from under her. She began to topple but used Sode no Shirayuki as a grounder, pushing herself back onto her feet.

"Very nice," Gin commented before kneeing her in the stomach.

Rukia gasped as she truly lost her balance, crashing to the ground and losing Sode no Shirayuki in the process. Gin pounced on her, holding Shinso's tip against her throat.

"Uncle?" he asked teasingly, pinning her arms above her head with his free hand.

Rukia spat at him.

"Uncle?" he repeated, this time holding the blade a little closer.

A moment later, Rukia whispered "Uncle" and Gin released her with a triumphant look. Rukia hurriedly grabbed Sode no Shirayuki from the ground, her eyes dark with fury and embarrassment.

"A rematch. _Now._"

Gin could sense Sode no Shirayuki pulse uncertainly in Rukia's hands. He glanced down at Shinso, who was surprisingly quiet.

_What is it, Shinso? _he asked.

_:Yuki wants to speak to me.: _Shinso's reply was uncharacteristically somber. _:He wants to know why you just attacked Rukia.: _

Gin sighed and traced Shinso's "S"-shaped guard soothingly. _Tell him it's to make his wielder stronger._

_:Yuki doesn't want to fight. He's going to cause a backlash.; _Shinso's tone grew slightly worried.

_Too bad. _

With that, Gin flash-stepped forward. Rukia attempted to block his blow, and the two zanpakuto began to clash against each other. Sparks began to fly, and a gut-wrenching screech was heard as Sode no Shirayuki began to scrape against Shinso.

Rukia nearly dropped her zanpakuto as she clutched at her head, wincing in pain. Gin idly knocked Sode no Shirayuki out of her hand, catching it deftly.

Rukia's eyes watered as she glared at him, still clutching her head. "_Don't touch Sode no_—"

"Your 'Yuki' doesn't want us to fight, it seems." Gin interrupted, idly tossing Yuki from hand to hand after sheathing Shinso. "However, I still want to make you stronger. It seems as though Rangiku"—to his credit, Gin didn't wince—"gave you some pointers."

Rukia nodded stiffly. "The two of you were sparring partners when you were lieutenants together, or so I heard. Is that true?"

Gin flashed her a wry grin. "If you say so." He handed 'Yuki back to her.

"Aizen taught you things too. Did he teach you how to betray others?" Rukia's tone was bitter—something Gin was pleased about.

"I learned that long before." Gin stuffed his hands into his sleeves. "You were born in what district again?"

"The 78th." Rukia's eyes were dim with sad recollection.

Gin raised an eyebrow, briefly remembering a little black-haired girl running past him in a purple kimono when he was making the trek to the Soul Reaper Academy long ago.

"I see. Well, then, are you ready to continue Rukia?"

Rukia smiled grimly at him. "Unless my venerable teacher is tired, of course."

Gin rolled his eyes—not that Rukia would have noticed through his constant squinting. "Hardly." He drew Shinso once more.

"Three…two…one…"

Rukia's legs shifted into a crouch.

"_Now._"

Not for the last time, Shinso and Yuki clashed together, Yuki's cries of rage audible even to Gin.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'm sorry I haven't updated! We had a power outage and then a Thanksgiving visit with my family, not giving me much time to write. At any rate, here is Chapter Six!

**Chapter 6—Manifest Part I**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours after their first training session Rukia lay sprawled on her couch in her quarters, having thrown Sode no Shirayuki onto her bed where it now lay.

She stared up at the ceiling, contemplating the day. As far as she was concerned, it was a fiasco—the fact that her own _other half _didn't want to do what she had wanted was highly disturbing. Having Gin Ichimaru know that fact, and in a very intimate way, was even more disturbing.

She ground her teeth in frustration and rolled onto her side. She wondered where Ichigo was.

_He's probably being tortured by Aizen and his Espada, _she thought grimly, _with Ichimaru telling him some lie or other about how I'm doing. _

Rukia stood up and began to pace. _Why haven't I gone after him yet? _Her gaze flicked toward the moonlit night outside. _I have plenty of time—as far as I can tell I don't have any guards…_

With a sigh Rukia shook her head and stuffed her hands in a very un-aristocratic way deep into her pockets. She knew Ichigo could take care of himself—that was why she had brought him with her, after all. They had each other's back.

She would just have to hope that Ichigo would be all right.

-------------------------------------------------

The next morning Gin welcomed Rukia as genially as before.

"Now then, today we'll be focusing more on contacting your zanpakuto, and manifesting it here in the physical plane." Gin cocked his head to one side, a knowing smile on his face. "I've heard you have only contacted 'Yuki twice before—and the second time was when you achieved shikai. However, it seems you've been a little out of touch lately. Care to guess why, Rukia dear?"

Rukia frowned. "Because I've been too busy with dealings in the physical world instead of my mind and soul?" She tried to keep her voice as calm as possible, though it was difficult.

Gin's smile grew wider than ever. "Not quite."

He drew Shinso and—from what Rukia could tell due to his usual squinting gaze—closed his eyes. His face suddenly looked very composed. And serious. Rukia watched in awe as Shinso began to glow, the rays of light suddenly taking a humanoid form.

Rukia stared at Shinso's manifestation: a lanky, androgynous humanoid with that same sickeningly familiar smile of its owner. She took in its silver hair and pale body at a glance, tactfully ignoring the black loincloth that was its only clothing.

"Hello there, Rukia." Shinso said suggestively, his voice slick with a hint of metal scraping across stone. "Can 'Yuki come out and play?"

Gin playfully smacked Shinso's shoulder. "_Shinso, _what have I told you about being nice to 'Yuki's wielder?" He inclined his head politely at Rukia. "Please forgive Shinso. Unlike me, he has no sense of tact."

Rukia copied his gesture. "Apology accepted,_ Sensei._ Is that what I have to do to summon Sode no Shirayuki to this plane?"

Gin shrugged. "You may need to do a little more than that. All I can suggest is for you to sit down and meditate. That's how Lord Aizen taught me."

Rukia sat down on the rocky floor, holding Sode no Shirayuki in her hands. Warily she closed her eyes, while Shinso and Gin chuckled simultaneously.

She suddenly felt the world grow colder as she entered Sode no Shirayuki's world.

--------------------------------------------------

Shinso crouched down next to Rukia and brushed his fingers against her cheek.

"She's a pretty one, Gin. How'd that Ichigo kid stand it?" Shinso chuckled, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Maybe he didn't."

Gin shook his head. "That Strawberry's a chaste hero through and through. He would _never _take advantage of a person he deemed to be untainted." He lay down beside Shinso and gazed up at the ceiling. "Which reminds me…the Strawberry has caught Lord Aizen's attention."

Shinso smirked. "Oh?"

"Mm-hmm." Gin stretched. "The last time I went to visit the poor boy, he was in a rather uncomfortable position on Syzael's examination table. I knew the Strawberry had strong legs, but even _I'm _impressed with him now. Those chains looked awfully tight, and it was clear Lord Aizen wasn't about to let him rest. Being chained to that examination table for two days can't be pleasant."

"Has he screamed yet?" Shinso's casual tone couldn't disguise the lust in his eyes.

Gin raised an eyebrow. "Lord Aizen hasn't told me yet. Apparently Kyouka Suigetsu's illusions gave him quite the scare."

"What did he see?" Shinso asked eagerly, turning fully to face Gin.

Gin laughed low in his throat. "Rukia, Miss Yoruichi, Rangiku, and every other girl he happens to know."

"And?"

Gin's grin widened as he put on a falsetto voice. "Oh, _Ichigo, _I…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished and reverted to his normal voice. "Apparently Orihime knows what makes him tick, judging by the way he blushed and squirmed."

Shinso cackled and slapped his knees with glee. "Lord Aizen really is a criminal mastermind!" he whispered with glee, trying not to disturb Rukia's meditation.

"That's one reason why we're here with him." Gin replied smoothly, turning his gaze back to Rukia. "Though that isn't the most important reason."

-----------------------------------------

_Rukia stared at the man in front of her, her heartbeat growing frantic._

_Sode no Shirayuki had changed since she had last seen him. Before, he had been covered by Renji's tribal tattoos, the long white sleeves of his kimono covering his arms. Now he had her older brother's scarf to match the blue of his eyes—Kaien's eyes, her mind whispered fearfully—and his hair was that horrible, mocking silver. Rukia noted that there were faint orange streaks in between the silver, and their presence made her a little happier. _

"_Hello Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia smiled hesitantly as she held out her hand. _

_"Rukia." He smiled. "It's all right if you just call me Yuki while you're here."_

_"But that's Ichimaru's name for you." Rukia frowned and folded her arms._

_"No, it's Shinso's. Please, Rukia?" The sadness in her zanpakuto's eyes was far too familiar._

_Rukia sighed. "All right…Yuki."_

_Yuki smiled. "Where have you been, Rukia?" he asked quietly, holding her close, his sleeves engulfing her. "I've been waiting for years for you to_ _contact me again."_

_Rukia shivered slightly in the cold. "It's all right, Yuki. I think I'm going to be staying here for a while."_

_Yuki laughed, the sound similar to sleigh bells. "I should hope so. But Rukia, I have a favor to ask of you." His expression suddenly turned serious._

"_What is it?" Rukia asked, gazing up at him fondly. "I'll do anything for you, Yuki. You know that."_

_Yuki raised an eyebrow. "In this case I'm not too sure. Are _you _certain?"_

"_Of course." _

_Yuki's lips curled upward slightly. "Then you must promise me now that you will trust Gin Ichimaru. That you will put your life in his hands."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Experimentation **

--------------------------------------------------------

Syazel stared at Ichigo's expressionless face, tapping his fingers impatiently against his clipboard.

"Mr. Kurosaki, are you listening to me?" he asked with a hint of annoyance.

Ichigo grunted, unable to actually answer due to the metal gag in his mouth.

Syazel smiled. "Very good, Mr. Kurosaki. You're avoiding the razor nicely."

Ichigo's hands flopped uselessly, locked down onto the examination table with a combination of metal and kido. His Soul Reaper attire had been replaced by a simple white robe, which had already undergone two variations—the first had bloodstains, and the second had been covered in bile. His vibrant orange hair was plastered onto his face, no longer as wild and spiky as it had been.

Syazel leaned his chin in his hand, casually brushing away a few pink strands of his hair from his eyes. "Now then, where were we? We recently finished the cardiac tests—Mr. Kurosaki, I've never known a heart to pound that _regularly_ through electric shocks—and we've examined your zanpakuto. Your adrenalin seems fine, though I'm intrigued by the sudden spike that occured when I mentioned Miss Kuchiki. Very curious."

Ichigo glared at him, still attempting to break free of his bonds.

"Oh, and psychologically you are _very _amusing. Let's see…dependant personality disorder, possibly an Oedipus Complex…I never would have expected it of you." Szayel's smug expression grew at the sight of a faint blush on the boy's skin. "But then again, I'm hardly one to talk."

Syazel cleared his throat and continued: "Let's see…perhaps we'll do a abdominal examination today. Are you up for that, Mr. Kurosaki?" He feigned concern as he leaned over Ichigo, tugging lightly at the gag. "Shall we take this off you today?"

Ichigo grunted in affirmative, his eyes glaring daggers.

"…But we have quite awhile before that. We haven't evaluated you audio-metrically yet. Perhaps a bit of Moonlight Sonata? No? Or maybe some of that band…what's it called? Something about a disco…" Szayel picked up a pair of nearby earphones and put them over Ichigo's ears.

Before Ichigo could utter another grunt of complaint, Syazel had cranked the volume on the CD player up to 40 and sat back to watch the results. Ichigo squirmed at the roar of the guitar and drums, trying to nudge the earphones off. Szayel simply readjusted them.

"What are you doing, Syazel?" Aizen suddenly asked from the doorway, his serene expression just the tiniest bit marred.

"Experimenting, Lord Aizen," Syazel said smoothly, cranking the volume up another notch.

"I told you not to deafen him." Aizen's voice suddenly deepened. "You were not to permanently damage him—that was the rule." His voice grew gentler. "Or did you simply grow too…excited with your subject?"

Syazel's eyes widened. "Uh…well, Lord Aizen, I can expl—"

"Syazel, I would like you to leave for a moment. Mr. Kurosaki and I need our daily chat."

Syazel grinned and bowed. "Of course, Lord Aizen."

With that he strutted out the door, leaving Aizen and Ichigo alone.

Aizen turned off the music and took the earphones off Ichigo, placing them by the CD player. Ichigo gave him a pained expression mixed with a bit of relief.

"Mr. Kurosaki, how are you today?" Aizen asked as he took the gag from Ichigo's mouth.

"Awful," Ichigo replied in a hoarse voice, breathing heavily.

Aizen chuckled fondly. "Of course, of course. I have some news about Miss Kuchiki."

"How is she?" Ichigo cried, thrashing around. "If you sons of"—he swore loudly—"hurt her, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Now, now, Mr. Kurosaki, calm down." Aizen placed a soothing hand on Ichigo's shoulder, quieting him. "She is currently contacting her zanpakuto. No one is anywhere near her right now—disrupting a Soul Reaper in the middle of something of that intensity isn't wise."

Ichigo nodded. "Where is she?"

"Far away from you." Aizen replied simply, sitting down beside Ichigo on the edge of the table. "But if you want, I can create her for you." He smiled coldly. "In whatever way you like."

"You're sick," Ichigo spat.

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I'm actually perfectly sane, judging by Captain Unohana's psychological tests back in Soul Society. However, I suppose due to Gin, I would say I am a little perverted."

Ichigo snickered. "Hard to believe coming from you."

"You'd be surprised, Mr. Kurosaki. Sometimes the 'villain' isn't as awful as people make him out to be."

"Liar," Ichigo retorted, giving Aizen an icy glare.

Aizen sighed. "Mr. Kurosaki, you aren't very respectful toward adults, are you?"

"I'm only respectful to those that deserve it. _You _don't."

Aizen chuckled and turned to leave. "Very well. I'll leave you in Syazel's capable hands for now."

In a flash Syazel was back, grinning widely. "Where should I begin, Lord Aizen?" he asked eagerly.

Aizen smiled gently in return. "Oh, anywhere you want. But remember: no permanent damage."

Syazel bowed as Ichigo struggled against his bonds once again. "Of course, Lord Aizen. Your wish is my command."

Aizen nodded and turned away. "Naturally, Syazel. Naturally."


	8. A Notice

To my readers,

I'm sorry, but I'm discontinuing _Snow In The Desert _and _Truth Behind The Shepard _until further notice. At the moment, I have no inspiration in regards to either fanfic, and I don't want to leave you all hanging around while I move on to a different fandom. I still enjoy watching and reading Bleach and reading fanfiction, but as far as my writing goes I have nothing to contribute currently.

I still fully support GinRuki, KiraMomo and all of the other pairings I've written for Bleach. But Black Cat (and possibly Fullmetal Alchemist) are at the forefront of my interests now as far as fanfiction goes. Not only that, but I have original work that needs finishing. I have every intention of becoming an author someday soon, and I hope you will not hold that against me in regards to Bleach fanfiction.

Thank you for your support,

Godell


End file.
